tournament of the chosen
by lavenderpetals
Summary: the fight to between teikoko and raimon go


INAZUMA ELEVEN

CHAPTER 1

THE BIGGINING

IN THE MODERN AGE THERE IS A SPORT WHICH BURNS IN THE HEART OF THE PEOPLE THAT SPORT IS GAME SOCCER BRINGS HAPINESS AND JOY TO EVERYONE IN THE WORLD AS THEY PLAY WITH ALL THEIR MIGHT AND STRENGHT AND USE ALL THEIR HEART TO REACH A NEW EVOLOUTION WHICH COULD SURELY LEAD THEM TO VICTORY.

THE WORLD TOURNAMENT IS A PRESTIGIOUS SPORT WHICH IS HELD FOR THE FIRST TIME TOURNAMENT IS MUCH DIFFERENT FROM ITS NAME AS IT IS NOT ONLY A TOURNAMENT OF THE WORLD BUT DIFFERENT UNIVERSES AS THEY COLLIDE IN AN ALL OUT SHOWDOWN AGAINST EACH OTHER AS THEY SHOW OFF THEIR PASSION AND LOVE FOR THE THIS TOURNAMENT PEOPLE FROM DIFFERENT TIMES SUCH AS PAST, FUTURE AND PRESENT ARE PARTICIPATING IN THIS TOURNAMENT.

"LET'S GO EVERYONE WE HAVE TO TRAIN SOMEHOW AND WIN THE NEXT MATCH AGAINST TEIKOKO"(ROYAL ACADEMY) SAYS TENMA "YO TENMA DON'T YO THINK WE ARE DOING ALL WE CAN" SAID HAMANO AND IN THIS TENMA REPLIED "I KNOW BUT WE HAVE TO DO ALL WE CAN TO WIN AGAINST TEIKOKO" THE DAY OF THE MATCH CAME "THE DAY OF MATCH HAS ARRIVED AND RAIMON VS LINE UP FOR RAIMON IS FORWARD TSURUGI AND KURAMA MID FIELDER SHINDOU,TENMA ,HAMANO AND AOYAMA AND THE DEFENDERS ARE KARIYA,NISHIKI,NISHIZONO AND AMAGI AND GOALKEEPER SANGOKU" AND AFTER THAT THE TEIKOKO MEMBORS WERE TOLD "LET'S HAVE ANOTHER MATCH LIKE IN THE FOOTBALL FRONTIER" "YEAH" TENMA MATCH STARTED WITH THE TEIKOKO'S KICKOFF AND SOON AS BALL WAS KICKED IT WENT TO THE FORWARD AND CAPTAIN MIKADO HARUMA HE THEN GOT PASSED THE FORWARDS AND THE MIDFIELDERS QUITE EASILY AS HE TOOK THE ASSIST OF HIS TEAMMATES, AS THE BALL REACHED THE DEFENDED KARIYA USED HIS HISASSTSU (SURE KILL) TECHNIQUE HUNTERS NET AND ALMOST GOT THE BALL BUT MIKADO TOOK THE BALL FROM THE SIDE AND REACHED THE GOAL HE THEN TOOK OUT HIS KESHIN KUROKI TSUBASA RAVEN AND USED HIS TECHNIQUE RAGING WHOLE RAIMON TEAM WAS LEFT ASTOUNDED AS THEY SAW THE INCREASED POWER OF MIKADO FROM THE LAST TIME THEY MET HIM SANGOKU DESPRETELY TRIED TO STOP IT AND USED FENCE OF GAIA BUT IT BROKE THROGH MAKING THE SCORE 0-1 WITH TEIKOKO IN THE LEAD IN THE FIRST FEW MINUTES. "I'M SORRY I COULD'NT STOP IT" TENMA REPLIED IN A CONFORTING VOICE "DON'T WORRY IT'S ONLY THE START WE'LL STOP THE NEXT ONE".THE MATCH RESUMED WITH RAIMON'S KICKOFF THE WHISTLE BLEW AND QUICKLY THE BALL WAS PASSED TO TENMA WHO THEN TRIED TO GET THROUGH THEM AND AS THE FORWARDS APPROCHED HIM HE QUICKLY PASSED IT KURAMA "KURAMA SENPAI HERE'S THE BALL" AS THE BALL ALMOST REACHED KURAMA IT WAS TAKEN BY HORASAWA THE MIDFIELDER AND PASSED TO ITSUMI KUNIHIKO WHO THEN BROUGHT IT CLOSE TO THE GOAL BUT WAS STOPPED BY AMAGI HE SAID "I WON'T LET YOU PASS ATLANTIS CITY" HE USED HIS HISSATSU TECNIQUE "THE BALL!" ITSUMI EXCLAIMED AND IT WAS PASSED TO NISHIKI "NISHKI TAKE THE BALL" AMAGI SAID "YEAH" NISHIKI REPLIAD "SHINDOU" HE SAID AS HE PASSED THE BALL TO HIM SHINDOU THEN TOOK THE BALL FORWARD AND TOOK PASSED THE MIDFIELDERS WHEN HE WAS BROKEN OFF BY ONE OF THE DEFENDERS AND THE BALL WAS GIVEN AS A LONG PASS TO MIKADO AS HE USED "KOTEI PENGUIN 7" AND THE BALL WENT STRAIGHT TO THE GOAL AND SANGOKU USED FENCE OF GAIA BUT WAS UNABLE TO STOP IT AND THE SCORE BECAME 0-2 AND WITH THAT THE FIRST HALF RAIMON WERE SHOCKED TO SEE THE POWER DIFFERENCE IN BETWEEN THE SECOND HALF ANOTHER GOAL WAS SHOOTED EASILY BECAUSE OF WHICH THE SCORE BECAME TWO TEAMS THEN FACED EACH OTHER AS NO ONE WAS ABOUT TO GIVE IN BUT THE THINK WHICH MADE THE RAIMON'S LOSE WAS THE FOURTH GOAL WHICH MADE THE SCORE MINUTES THEN PASSED AND EVERYONE WAS DEPRESSED BUT THEN TENMA SAID "HEY EVERYONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TENMA?" ASKED SHINDOU "I MEAN WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP YOU SHOULD KNOW IF YOU WORK HARD THEN THINGS WILL WORK OUT!" TENMA EXCLAIMED THIS AWAKENED EVERYONE AND THEY WERE READY TO FIGHT WITH THEIR BALL WAS IN RAIMON'S POSSESION AS THE WHISTLE BLEW AND TENMA WAS GIVEN THE BALL WHEN THE TWO DEFENDERS CAME TENMA USED "SOYOKAZE STEP V2" (ZEPHYR STEP EVOLVED) AND GOT PASSED THEM "IT EVOLVED" SAID SHINDOU TENMA LIKE THIS PASSED THROUGH EVERYONE AND REACHED THE GOAL "MAGIN PEGASUS ARC" (DEMON GOD PEGUSUS) "JUSTICE WING" AND THE GOOLKEEPER USED "POWER SPIKE" WHICH STOPPED AND GAVE THE BALL AGAIN TO TENMA "I WON'T LOSE" "MAGIN PEGASUS ARC JUSTICE WING V2" "IT EVOLVED" SAID SHINDOU AND THEN SCORED A GOAL TO MAKE WITH THE BALL WITH TEIKOKO THE CAPTAIN MADE A KESHIN SHOOT (AVATAR SHOOT) "I WON'T LET YOU SHOOT FENCE OF GAIA V2" AND THE BALL WAS STOPPED "HMM I'M NOT THAT BAD "KARIYA" HE GOT THE BALL AND PASSED IT O HAMANO WHO USED NAMINORI PEIRO AND GOT PASSED AND GAVE THE BALL TO TSURUGI WHO USED KENSIE LANCELOT HIS KESHIN AND SCORED A GOAL WITH LOST ANGEL TO 2-4 AND ALSO SHINDOU MADE A GOAL BY STEALING THE BALL FROM THE CAPTAIN AS HE USED HIS KESHIN SOUSHA MAESTRO AND USED THE TECHNIQUE HARMONICS TO MAKE THE SCORE 3-4 AND THEN NISHIKI SCORED ONE WITH HIS KESHIN SENGOKU BOUSHI AND SCORED ANOTHER GOAL TO MAKE THE SCORE 4-4 AND THEN THE WHISTLE BLEW AS THE MATCH WAS OVER THE TEAMS SHAKED HANDS AND PROMISED TO FIGHT AGAIN LEAVING A VOICE CAME INTO RAIMONS EVERY MEMBORS HEAD YOU ARE CHOSEN FOR THE WORLD TOURNAMENT.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
